Software engineers designing applications for application servers rely on robust tools for development and testing. Sophisticated software design demand tools that permit a high level of interactivity with deployed Enterprise JavaBeans and resources, including, but not limited to, the ability to view resources on an application server, to execute business methods with simple and complex argument objects and to display the execution result.
Publicly available developer and test tools provide disparate functionality. Some programs provide the ability to view application server resources in a hierarchical fashion, but only among a subset of resources and object types. Tools that provide functionality to invoke business methods do not enable the invocation of business methods that take complex objects in as input parameters.